It'll Be Over Soon
by AlexanderWept
Summary: Kankri is kidnapped and raped after a fight with his brother, Karkat. His family searches endlessly for their lost son/brother, but when they find him, if they find him, will he be too far gone? Find out what happens next! This is rated T! Do not look if you are young child! Contains rape and abuse. Please Rate&Review!
1. Abduction

_Alright, so, to start this off, if you are under 13, please /don't/ read this. It has nsfw content and is not suitable for youngins. TRIGGER WARNING: abuse, noncon, rape, torture, kidnapping, slight gore (nothing very bad), mind frickle dee and trauma. Thank you!_

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Karkat yelled at his older brother, hands clenched in fists of rage and stance violent. As if he might knock the block off Kankri's shoulder in one fell swoop. Kankri, on the other hand, stood tall and thin, eyes narrow and brow knitted together. The two were quiet for a moment, Karkat thought perhaps the other had given in and stopped his insensate ranting that constantly drilled his ear drums every five seconds. But all his hopes were crushed, when another ramble of words came pouring out of Kankri's thin lips.

"Rude. I'd appreciate it if you'd take into consideration the fact I DON'T LIKE LOUD NOISES! TAG YOUR TRIGGERS, KARKAT!" Karkat stepped back with how even more irritating his brother seemed to get, besides the fact he was bellowing. His mother could hear them, a sigh escaping her lips and eyes shutting. Another migraine came rushing through her skull, her face melding into what looked to be a 35 year old woman, even though she could pass herself off as a 20 year old fairly easily.

"Boys!" she called. No response but more yelling and arguing in hushed tones.

She groaned and heaved her body from the couch, but her wrist was gripped by her husband, who seemed so drowned in his book that not even the screaming of Karkat could make him flinch or plug his ears. "Just let them work it out." he hummed, flipping a page and placing the back of the book against his thin, long legs. "They need time to themselves. If things get out of hand, I'm always here." he smiled and brought her back down, wrapping his strong arms about her and holding her close.

The woman giggled, nuzzling into his chest as she read over the pages he read. The screams and yells seemed to die down finally, only mumbles and soft talking. But just when the two sighed and settled in, relaxing against the cool fabric of the love seat, Kankri almost bolted out the door in a furious rage. Karkat didn't run after until a few moments passed. Shock filled moments to be exact…

He looked out the door, Kankri long gone. "FINE!" he bellowed out the door. "SEE IF I CARE!" He slammed the door closed behind him, cussing his 13 year old mouth off. "Karkat, what was that all abo-" "Kankri is so- he makes me so- GOD! I hate this!" he grumbled and flopped into a chair, face buried in the cushioned arm rest. "Why cant he just go and fuck himself, leave me alone for one god damn minute…"

"Karkat! What a thing to say!" His mother shifted away from her husband, a scowl on her face.

Karkat seemed to notice her tone and peeked up at her. "S-sorry mom…its just…he makes me so mad!"

"Anger will get you nowhere, Karkat. Remember that Kankri has issues just like all teens. He's going through stages and his Aspergers isn't h-"

"Yeah, yeah, Aspergers, more like Ass burgers…" he grumbled, folding his arms and tucking them close to his chest. "Why does he get to be pampered so much! I mean, he got his own computer! What kind of deal is this shit." "Language." His mother hissed. Karkat looked up fearfully again. "S-sorry…" he grumbled.

"Asperger syndrome is a serious matter, Karkat. It makes him more talkative, shyer of people or loud things. The list goes on, Karkat…" Karkat seemed to sink into the chair as his father explained, his face even more so furrowed and creased. "Why couldn't I have gotten Aspergers then?" He whined. "Then I'd be the one with all the attention." he mumbled the last part, curling up a bit and hiding in the cushion. The room fell quiet, and softly, his mother's hand found its way to his back, rubbing softly. "Karkat, dearest…Come here, sit in my lap for a bit." Karkat looked confused, but obeyed and crawled into her lap. He picked at her necklace a bit, eyeing it quietly, before looking up at her. She was just smiling at him.

Well this turned awkward fast. He flushed a bit and hid a little more in her arms, her hands rubbing his back some and hums coming from her throat. "You know we love you, don't you?" she asked softly, his father quickly placing the book down and reaching to rub Karkat's leg. He nodded, nuzzling a bit. She sighed and leaned back. Her head of auburn leaned down against her son's deep brown hair. "Well, we do." she hummed. His father smiled, reaching and squeezing the boy's hand. "Don't worry. Kankri will be talked to about this, alright?" He smiled a bit, loving the attention.

"Okay…"

* * *

Kankri groaned as he stepped down the small street, people passing him left and right, some glared, other's didn't notice him. Though, it would be hard not to notice a red clad boy, curls of bright auburn and eyes so green they could melt your face off. He was upset, not only at Karkat and his reckless and irresponsible behavior towards himself and others, but the fact he had joined in on the fight. Him, Kankri Vantas. A 16 year old boy. He thought by now he was supposed to be mature and adult like. He sighed and rubbed his face. Maybe this, as other fights have, would blow over.

First off, it was sweltering out, almost 100 degrees he thought. He was wearing his red t shirt, and long thin pants that made his lanky arms and legs look even more lanky. He would rub his fore arms now and again, grumbling and sweating violently. He gave up on walking after a few minutes, finding a cool space beside an office building to sit down and rest his weary legs. Though, as he did sit on the bench and rubbed his feet, he noticed something was off with this situation. Almost instantly, a wave of sickness rolled over him, his gut twisting and turning. He didn't know why, but he had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. There was no time to wait for his father's rescue this time.

He had to move.

As quickly as he had sat, he was up on his feet and walking hastily down the walk again. Maybe it was just the fact he was downtown, or the nervousness that came with being alone in a city. But whatever it was, he wasn't shaking it with just walking. So, as he turned the bend, he tried to spot out a telephone booth. He couldn't see any right this moment, and like clock work, a voice rang through his head among other things.

"Excuse me."

Slowly, the teen turned to look who had called for him. His eyes met a tall, built male, his skin tan like a native, and hair long and black. It hung over his shoulders like a cape, and as he stared at the boy, Kankri began to feel nervous. Even more so then before.

"Can I help you?" He asked softly, lowering his chin but keeping eye contact. He felt he may not have a choice in the matter either way. "...is there something you need?" The man smiled, a smile that made all the tension and fear flood from him. "I am sorry for stopping you," he began, his smile remaining as he pulled out a little pamphlet. "I am just...lost." Kankri felt himself jerk to look at the map. Oh, he knew maps like the back of his hand. They were fun to him, memorizing their every detail and figuring out every situation to better fit his needs. "Where are you headed?" he asked, smiling.

The man explained, walking down the street farther and farther from the bench. He went near a darker street, with not a soul in sight. "So I go down here?" He asked, turning the corner. Kankri, still glued to the map, began to nod and continued to explain. Just as he looked up, he felt an iron grip about his neck, the man's arm wrapped about it, squeezing tightly. He made soft gasps, clawing at the arm. The pamphlet fell to the ground, crumpling under the stronger man's feel as he walked towards the cars parked nearby.

"Stay silent or I'll rip your little dick off." He hissed into the boys ear. Kankri was wide eyed, tears even filling those huge eyes. "W-what are you doing!? Stop! h-help! HE-" He was slammed harshly into a large van, face pressed against the glass and whimpers rising from his lips. "Please let me go!" he sobbed. The man didn't even care, or didn't seem to care. He was too busy trying to unlock the side door. "Shut up." he hissed, gripping tighter on the boy's neck. Kankri began to panic. He didn't want to go into the van. He was scared out of his mind. Thats what you get for trying to help someone he supposed.

With one harsh kick, the boy thrashed and tried to escape. "Bitch!" the man barked, grabbing him by the curls and slamming him into the ground. He felt the harsh concrete hit his face, a bruise forming and skin peeling back with all the power in the hit. He yelped, holding his face and shaking. "HELP!" he screamed, using his loud voice to call out. No one seemed to listen. He kept screaming, until something must have hit him. Because all he could see now...

was black.

* * *

_Okay, tell me what you all think!_


	2. Discovery

_Alright! Thanks or the input love! I'll do my best to make the second just as thrilling and creepy! XD_

* * *

"Kankri!" Karkat screamed out the window, worry covering his face and making it twist and turn each person he saw. Maybe that could be him, or that…no…It was always no. Both parents were searching madly for their lost son, the mother on foot, and the father driving with Karkat. It was clear that all of them were in panic. It had been three hours…Kankri couldn't stand heat, and he wasn't at any of his usual spots, or his friend's houses. Even the 20 calls they had sent to his phone hadn't worked.

"SAMUEL!" screamed the mother, rushing down an alley. The father pulled the car off the lane and into the other, swerving in front of three people, before curve checking and swinging the car about to the curve. Finally, he leapt out of the car and rushed to his wife. Speaking of which, where was she? He spun about, searching for her. "Honey!?" he called. A loud wailing came to his ears. His eyes grew wide and with each step the father took brought more power in each inch of his body. "Did you find him?" he shouted. Another sob.

Once he was next to her, he stared down at a bloody phone, still ringing from Karkat. She was shaking, picking up the phone slowly. "S-Samuel." she sobbed, hiding in his chest. "Where is he? Who did this?" The father was almost in tears himself, curling his thin arms about the other. Each labored breath came more and more violent and soon, he was sobbing along with her. Karkat crept from the oddly parked vehicle, walking slowly towards his father and mother.

"Mom?" he asked, voice shaking.

No reply.

"D-dad?" he staggered over, stooping down to see what his parents wept over. His hand went to his mouth and tears filled his eyes. "…oh my god…" he breathed out. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on the phone with assistance from 911. "M-my b-brother!" he sobbed. "M-my brother, shit…I think he's b-been kidnapped." he sobbed into the phone. His father gripped his son's leg, unable to stand on his own anymore. This shock that shot him in the heart was too much. He could barely breathe!

Quickly, he got to his feet and lifted his wife, tucking her wailing form close and hurrying to get her someone to sit. Karkat followed, making sure he kept the phone as fingerprint free as possible, holding it with the lower half of his shirt, before finally finishing with the police call. A deep breath left his lips, and in came a harsh sob. His older brother was gone…it was his fault…he shouldn't've made him so mad. He should have controlled himself…

He wished he were dead.

* * *

Moaning echoed in the waking boy's ear, ringing followed close behind its path. His eyes filled with dim light, sparking and rising loudly in his pupils. A sharp breath came in. This wasn't a dream. His eyes flew open, still seeing spots, but able to move just a bit. He didn't hear anyone, didn't see a thing. He shifted about, moving so he was up a bit more than his cramped position against the cold wall. He heard a dripping noise, probably a water pipe. Those eyes trailed the concrete floor and brick walls, then it finally registered.

It was a basement.

Kankri felt the rough plastic of zip ties against his ankles and wrists, he hated them so much. They kept digging into his skin and making his wrists sore and red. He hoped he'd get these off soon. Slowly, he shifted onto his bottom, leaning against the wall and scanning the area again. Maybe he could find something that could tell him where he was. Some evidence maybe? That's right, Kankri. Don't panic. Just stay calm…Like usual. A harsh slam made him leap up, eyes about to bug out from how wide they were in fear. His lips became pierced, and his legs closed tight together, the fabric of his jeans still rubbing against his skin.

He kept his mouth shut, hoping they wouldn't hear him, or know he'd just woken up. Maybe the man didn't want to hurt him…maybe he wanted money or something stupid like that. How ignorant of someone to try and get money out of _his_ father. He wasn't rich or anything, so he didn't get it at all. Suddenly, another slam made a loud and harsh yelp escape him. He covered his mouth quickly, eyes widening even more so, if that was possible that is….

Slowly, footsteps came echoing down the stairs of the basement he lay in, his butt scooting farther against the wall, the springs of the mattress he sat on making loud strained cries. The same man who took him came walking down the steps towards him, and Kankri couldn't help but whimper and cry out again, hiding himself away from the other's grips or touches. The man laughed a loud, mocking laugh that rang through the air and shot through the boy's eardrums. It rocked Kankri to the core, it made him want to run and hide. No…He wasn't going to escape this time…

"Now then," Came the man, walking over and kneeling beside the curled up, weak boy. "You remember what I said about staying quiet don't you?" he leaned closer and smelled the child's hair. Kankri felt the sniff and his wrists flew up, slapping the man across the face harshly.

"Don't. Touch me." he growled, eyes slit and dark. The man smirked, rubbing his face a bit before looking back and leaning closer. "And who…exactly, is going to stop me?" with that, the adult gripped the 16 year old and slammed his lips against the other's deep and long laps against the other's mouth sent Kankri into shock. He staid still, before struggling violently with every last bone in his body.

"HHHHMMPH!" he kicked the man in the crotch swiftly, slinking away before he could grab at him. "YOURE A SICK MAN! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed. The man was clearly in pain, hunched over and gripping his crotch. "You little bitch." he hissed, looking up and grabbing the boy by the curls. Kankri cried out, his head slamming into the ground like before, only this time, the man was there to continue the treatment.

Slam!

Slam!

SLAM!

Kankri was seeing stars again, his body completely limp as the other continued to beat his head into the hard ground. What he didn't expect, was another voice to come echoing into his ringing ears. He caught a glimpse of a tall, lanky man with bleach blond hair and raven eyes. He felt a sick feeling in his gut as the man grabbed the other's wrist and held it up so he couldn't beat Kankri any longer.

"Mathew. Stop." he hissed.


	3. Preparing The Meat

_Thank you all for your support! I thought Fanfiction was dead! XDD_

* * *

Another dreary day passed for Isaac P. Captor. He was off of his job early, so he went with his friend and partner, Melody Pyrope, to a bar right outside of town. It was quiet and ruff, like the old west of sorts. It was the perfect spot in this never ending heat. Another glass came to his hand and he sighed, looking over at his partner. "And what exactly are you thmirking about?" he asked, sipping his drink. She smiled more so and shook her head slowly, silently laughing. "My girls." she explained, showing him a picture Latula had sent her.

It had them both sitting on the couch with a bag of weird, green and red popcorn, both sticking their tongues out. He smiles slightly, she snorts and looks back at it. "That's my girls!" She sighed and placed the little phone down, before looking at her partner. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked. He hummed and looked down at the alcohol again. "I don't know…my boyth have been acting up again lately. Mituna keepth having thethe fitth and beating the fuck out of himthelf, and Thollux wont thpend time with either of uth…"

"Well…maybe you should put your foot down. I know Mituna cant help it sometimes, especially like the last time when he hit his head into the railing." she shuddered and rubbed her arm. "That scared the hell out of me." "Yeah…I gueth you're right…maybe Thollux jutht needth thome thpathe though…"

"Hold up." she cut him off. He quirked an eyebrow as she investigated her phone which rang loudly. She mouthed, "The chief." to him, quickly taking it. "Yeah, chief, whats up?" she asked. Isaac sighed and leaned his head in his hand, watching Melody walk away quietly, before flipping the phone closed and walking back over in a frenzy. "You know that Vantas guy? The one with the church people who came over before?" she was putting her badge on quickly. Captor suddenly looked panicked. "Thure I know him! He'th like, my friend ever thinth I wath- oh god, he ithnt dead ith he?" He began to put on his badge and pay the bill.

"No, but his older kid might be." She replied, eyes filled with concern. "He's only 16. We'd better get back to the office." she said. Isaac was in shock. Kankri? That kid who's the most polite thing ever and now and again tents to Mituna when he was busy? He covered his mouth a bit, taking in a deep breath. He had to save that kid. Before something awful happened to him…

* * *

_"Kankri…" _

_Kankri jolted from his spot on the ground, nothing but blackness, swirling blackness about him. The ringing of bells hit his eardrums and he cried out, holding his throbbing forehead. He stumbled, falling, but he didn't feel the ground. Instead, he fell right through it like a liquid, slipping into a pool of darkness. He struggled. He couldn't swim! He couldn't swim!_

_Bodies surrounded him, hanging from the bottom of the pool, blood filled the once clear and bright liquid that engulfed him. He wanted to scream. He wanted free. He felt to arms grab him, and as he spun to see who it was, a volt of electricity seemed to rush through him, making him spasm violently. "LET GO!" he screamed. The man who held him had no eyes, blood gushing from his nose, his lips, and his skin began to decay. Kankri looked on with horror. He couldn't look away until it was only a skeleton left. He was horrified, tears rolling from his eyes as he stared into those soulless eyes. Another blast of electricity sent his mind reeling, the pool was spinning, the faces began to surround him, eyes opening wide and eyes bugging out at him. He screamed, wailed, collapsing to the floor. And just like that, it was over._

Small gasps left his naked chest, tears rolled down his face. He kept slamming his head into the wall, unknown to him even in his sleep. He thrashed, until his thin body fell silently to the floor. "…is he dead?" Matthew asked his voice loud. The other elbowed him in the side, finishing with the zip ties on the boy's frail wrists. "If you don't shut your ugly maw, I'll have it cut off and shipped to some little old granny who jars peoples shit." he hissed. Matthew folded his arms and growled lowly.

He sighed and stepped back, watching the boy sleep peacefully. That wasn't for long. He grabbed the boys pant buckle and began to undo it, slipping them off and dropping them beside the bed. The kid was skinny that was for sure. "Does he eat nothing but water?" he mumbled. He went up and cut the boys shirt off, knowing he wouldn't be able to get it off with his wrists tied. The ropes Matthew had crudely tied had come off easily, and zip ties were more secure anyways. The man finally got it off and shifted the skinny body onto the bed more so.

"There." he huffed, standing up and staring down at the almost naked child. "That'd do it for now. And listen here." he growled at the other male. "If you put a finger on him before I say, that finger is mine." he slipped out a switch blade, sliding it against the others chin. "Get the picture?" Matthew blushed a bit and grumbled. "Fine." he spat. The man grinned. "What a good boy. And don't worry, we'll find another little boy for you in the meantime." he petting the other's head, before he smooched his cheek and walking off. Matthew looked after him, "Fuck you, Andrew…" he grumbled, following.

* * *

Karkat was still in tears, clinging to his father's arm. His big brother, his only brother, was gone. He couldn't take holding it in any more, his father and mother having calmed down after the long trip to the police office. "Sir, Madame." Miss Pyrope said, coming in. "I'm Melody Pyrope." she introduced. "My partner is-" "Tham." Isaac rushed over to the father, gripping his shoulders. "Tham, I'm tho thorry." he breathed. Samuel broke down in the other's arms, all his pride rushing from his body. "H-h-he k-k-knows n-not to talk t-t-to strangers!" he wept, pressing his face in the other's shoulder. He hushed, hugging him tightly and letting the other weep for what little time he had. Karkat still clung, hiding in his father's side. He hated it when he cried. It felt…wrong.

Dads weren't supposed to cry.

His mother sniffled, rubbing his back. Pyrope felt a bit awkward, so she stepped back and watched, until she felt it a good time to intervene. "Sir," she began, "We're going to do our best to find your boy." she said, looking into those teary eyes. "Don't worry." she smiled at him a bit, patting his back. He took a deep breath, slowly and quietly exhaling. "Alright…I should be alright." he said, holding Karkat close again. "Hey, Karkat, its alright buddy." he said, petting his thick hair back so he could see his teary face. "Need me to carry you?" he asked.

"No." he stated, sniffling. "I…mean…" he broke into more tears and hid in his father's chest again. "Please daddy?" he begged. His father sighed sweetly and kissed his head, his cheek, lifting him up in his strong arms. "Don't worry, Karkat. We'll find him." he said softly, rocking the boy and following the detectives to the interrogating room. Hopefully, this won't end in tears, heartache…and pain.


End file.
